dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Void Gear
This section includes an assortment of miscellaneous gear including special forms of ammunition, armour and other gear useful for navigating the perils of the warp. Blazer Shotgun Shells These shells are packed with pyrotechnic materials, so when fired a huge gout of flame is produced for several seconds. While not as lethal as regular rounds, a volley excels at frightening off most enemies. As they can also be used in standard shotguns, they offer excellent tactical flexibility without the need for specialised flamer weapons. The duration of the discharge means it can only be used in single-shot mode. Blazer shotgun shells may be used with any shotgun and, when fired, reduce the weapon’s Range to 15 metres unless that would be greater than its actual Range. In addition, they change the weapon’s Damage type to Energy (E) and give it the Flame and Primitive qualities. Boarding Armour When conducting offensive actions or repelling enemy boarders, Naval armsmen often don these armoured kits. Each is a full flak suit, with carapace plating only on the front and a full helmet with faceplate and respirator. Designs can vary from ship to ship, but the overall suit is of common usage in the armed merchant vessels of the sector. Boarding armour covers all locations providing 3 Armour Points of flak armour to the Legs and Arms and 5 Armour Points of carapace armour to the Head and Body. The armour also comes with a built-in Void Suit and photo-visor. Emergency Kits Most ships have emergency kits scattered about, and crewmen often carry around smaller versions. A full kit can include all of the following items: Glowstick: '''Good for 1d5 hours of steady illumination. '''Universal Power Cell: Using either integral plugs or adaptor leads, it can power a glowstick or emergency vox for 1d5 hours or a laspistol for 5 shots. Ration pack and water canister: Not much, but it will keep you from starving for an extra day. Hopefully your air is lasting that long. Emergency Vox: Adjustable for any of the shipboard comm frequencies or can broadcast a standard “Prayer for Aid” on emergency channels. Air bottle and Mask: Will keep you breathing for about 30 minutes. Anti-radiation Tabs: Good for what ails you, if you’ve been exposed to hard radiation. The kit includes five tablets, each staving off the effects of exposure to such things as plasma engines or solar flares. Hull Sealant Spray-Gel: A small tube of foul-smelling gel, it can be sprayed onto a hull breach. Enough is in each tube to cover twenty or so small (10 sq. cm) punctures. Be wary of any ship where you see most of the crew carrying a full kit all of the time, or where these kits cannot be located. Jump Pack Personal flight and anti-grav devices are something of a rarity in the Imperium, however, far from unknown. Jump packs are one such system, allowing limited powered flight using a combination of suspensor systems and thrusters. Jump packs are commonly employed by elite forces such as the Adeptus Sororitias Seraphim and the Imperial Navy’s void armsmen, while a much more powerful version is also used by Space Marine assault forces. Jump packs require the operator to have the Pilot (Jump Pack) skill. A standard (basic) jump pack allows for a safe, guided fall from any height and, with a thruster boost, make an unlimited series of short jumps (landing at the end of each Round’s movement), or they can duplicate the Flyer (12) trait for up to about a minute at a time. A jump pack’s power supply will last for about an hour of strenuous operation before it needs replacing. Magboots Heavy and bulky, these oversized shoes contain electromagnets, which when activated, means the user can adhere to metallic surfaces such as exterior hull plating. Walking in them takes some effort, but they allow for a much easier time when working outside a ship or in areas where grav plating has failed. Magboots reduce the wearer’s Movement and AB by half (round up) but allow him to move about normally in areas of low or no gravity as long as there is a suitable surface to walk on. Melta Gel This term covers a wide variety of extruded gelatine similar to dental paste, usually bright red or some other strong colour and sticky enough to adhere to most surfaces. Once applied and activated by an electric spark, it rapidly burns through bulkhead plating without the need for oxygen. Ideal for opening up a spacecraft from the outside or working in areas where air has escaped, most repair crews carry several tubes in their kits. A tube of melta gel can cover five metres in a thin line, or a surface area of one metre square. Along this line or area it deals Damage as a melta bomb over the course of about a minute as it burns through whatever it is applied to before becoming inert. Ploin Juice A common non-alcoholic beverage popular with many ship’s crews as it combats many common illnesses brought on by the habitual poor diets most find in space travel. Made from the lopsided ploin fruit, it is rich in many vitamins and has an extended shelf life. It can be added to most poor quality distillations to add much-needed flavour, or even used as the basis for its own strong drink commonly known as “wobble” (as this is both what the fruit does when set upright, and what most users do after imbibing a few shots). Selenite Pattern Heavy Duty Void Suit A truly ancient design and a relic of the sacred STC, the Selenite pattern is perhaps the most common heavy void suit used in the Imperium. Intended for use by voidwalkers, belt miners and the like, the suit’s insulated ceramic-fibre weave provides much better protection than a simple sealed suit from the hazards of space such as temperature extremes, radiation and micro-fragment impact. Widely fabricated and hugely durable, some Selenite suits are treasured relics of the void born families and star vessels, and may have served many generations in a particular ship’s crew. The Selenite can sustain life in hard vacuum for up to ten hours before the dual re-breather cells of its life support system must be replaced (which may even be done without removing the suit). A fully functioning suit in good order also contains an internal vox-link, a seal patching kit, a compact grapnel/clasp plus ten metres of line, and a photo-visor. The suit’s reinforced structure provides 3 Armour Points to the Body, Arms and Legs and 4 Armour Points from the helmet to the Head. The suit however is quite bulky and imposes a –10 penalty on all Agility Tests whilst worn. Selenite suits appear in several local variants and are subject to the rules for Armour Quality. Some Selenite suits are fitted with impellor units, allowing the wearer to propel themselves through open space in zero or reduced gravity conditions with a Movement of 6 (they are not powerful enough to use in a normal gravity environment, however). Void Rounds Specialised void rounds can be created by using selfigniting chemicals such that the weapon can be used in void environments without the risk of misfiring or rapid overheating. Weapons using void rounds gain the Reliable quality in void conditions. Available For: SP weapons (all). Category:Gear